


Guerra

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Guerra

Explosiones sonaban violentamente a través de los pasillos del castillo. El suelo temblaba y el techo caía. Los guardias trataban de protegernos del peligro. Hace unos minutos, inició una guerra en nuestro planeta. Los croniakanos invadieron el planeta y comenzaron una masacre contra mi pueblo. Mi padre y mi hermano mayor aún estaban luchando junto con el pueblo, para liberar nuestro hogar de las garras de los horripilantes croniakanos. Los guardias vinieron por nosotros rápidamente y nos sacaron de la sala común, donde mi madre y yo estábamos tejiendo con las mujeres del pueblo.

Corríamos hacia la sala de naves, montaríamos una nave que nos llevaría hacia algún planeta que nos mantuviera seguros hasta que la guerra pasara. Naves repletas de racralianos salieron disparadas hacia el universo y me sentí alegre de que al menos parte de mi pueblo estuviera seguro pero esa alegría se esfumó cuando una de las naves fue derribada. Vi como lentamente caía y explotaba por colisionar contra los fértiles terrenos del reino. Quise llorar pero si lo hacía, los racralianos verían a su princesa débil y eso no sería bueno.

Toz’rra, mi hermano menor, apareció en mi rango de visión, corriendo hacia nuestra madre y yo y nos empujó hacia la nave. Me regresé para ver el porque nos había empujado y cuando una viga cayó sobre él, me detuve en seco. Líquido celeste comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo aplastado.

Todo se detuvo.

— ¡Toz´rra! ¡Toz´rra! — gritaba mi madre mientras intentaba acercársele pero los guardias lo evitaron.

— ¡Tenemos que continuar, Su Majestad! — le dijo un guardia.

Mi madre miró el cuerpo ya inerte de mi hermano y vi como parte de su esencia se evaporaba rápidamente.


End file.
